


When SAO Goes To An Anime Convention

by charminghex99



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen, Made to mess with Kirito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminghex99/pseuds/charminghex99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silica, sorry Ayano-san has dedicated herself to becoming a model. Her first assignment is to play a mascot character at an event near Tokyo Tower. Ayano-san invites her friends along, so she can have some emotional support, but she probably should have told them that the gig was for an anime convention. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This fic was spawned from a conversation that I and a coworker were having about an anime convention coming to town. We were discussing the number of SAO cosplayers we expected to see, when I had a thought. What would Kiritio do if he was tricked into going to an anime convention?_  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole incident started a little before home room began. Sil, no Ayano-san came barreling into the classroom, panting like she had been running from a pack of wolf mobs.

"Kirigaya-kun!" Ayano-san called, after getting her breath back. Kirigaya Kazuto looked bemused as his short classmate quit wheezing, and lunged for his desk. "I need your help!" She took his hands into hers and clasped them to her chest. The two exchanged a profound silent exchange, at least until Shinozaki Rika loudly cleared her throat. Ayano-san jumped back in mortification. Her face turning a brilliant red.

"Good morning to you too Ayano-san." He told the still blushing girl.

Shinozaki-san grinned mischievously. She loved messing with her underclassman. "Morning Ayano! What's got you so excited this morning?"

Ayano-san stammered for a little bit before taking a big breath. Nothing like asking help from your crush to get your heart pumping. When she let the air back out, she felt a bit calmer. "I wanted to know if you had any plans this Sunday?"

Shinozaki-chan slung an arm around Ayano-san's shoulders. "Oh-ho. Look who's getting brave all of a sudden. Asking an older man out for a date, how sly of you."

"No! I wasn't. I didn't mean…" Poor Ayano-san's blabbering was cut off when another member of their guild joined the group.

"Who's getting asked on a date?" Asuna Yukki asked as she plopped down into the seat next to Kazuto-kun. She flicked her long chestnut hair out of the way, so she could stare at Ayano-san.

"NOBODY!" Ayano-san screamed.

Shinozaki-chan held out her hands like she was placating the overwrought girl. "Fine. Fine. What you say kohai. So what did you need help for?"

Ayano-san glared at the suddenly too innocently looking girl. She huffed, but gave up. Shinozaki-chan could be just as exasperating in real life as she was playing Lizbeth in Alfheim. "I was trying to say that I just got my first job from the modeling agency!"

Asuna-san clapped her hands together in excitement. "That's marvelous. What kind of clothes are you going to get to wear?"

Ayano-san scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "I don't really know yet. I just have to be at the convention center near Tokyo Tower by 8 a.m. on Sunday. I'll meet my manager there. He says it will be a great opportunity for me. I'm a bit nervous. Would it, I mean, could you all please come? To support me?"

Kirigaya-kun smiled at the aspiring model. "I'd love to. Are you sure we won't be in the way?" Ayano-san shook her head vigorously from side tio side. "Then we…" He turned to look at Asuna-san, who smiled warmly. "Then we'll be there, but where should we meet up?"

"Oh, you all don't have to get there so early. Just meet me by the front entrance of the convention center after I get into my costume. Here." Ayano-san grabbed Kirigaya-kun's hand and wrote the address of the event on his palm. "Thank you all so much!" Ayano-san was beaming as she turned, and ran out the classroom.

Shinozaki-chan leaned over the scribbled message. "Is that supposed to be a six or a nine?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Early on Sunday morning, Kirigaya-kun was leaning against the wall of the train station. Shinozaki-chan had already texted him that she had already met up with Ayano-san, and was waiting for the rest of their guild to show up. Suguha was going to be late. She had a national competition coming up, and couldn't get out of practice until the afternoon. Asuna was going to meet him here, but she hadn't arrive yet.

Speak of the devil. "Kirigaya-kun!" A sweet voice called out from the exit of the train building. Kirigaya held up a hand in greeting, as his friend, possible girlfriend, ran up to him. She looked stunning in a white coat, with bright red pants peeking out from underneath. Her beautiful long hair fluttered around her as she got closer.

"Good morning." Lame. He really should work on expressing himself better, but she didn't seem to mind too much. She was still smiling at him.

"Did you forget to do laundry again?" She teased.

Kirigaya looked down. What was wrong with his outfit? He had on a black long sleeved sweater, a lighter shade of black trousers, which matched his black high tops, and covering it all was his black leather…Oh! "Maybe." Kirigaya blushed. Black was his favorite color, so sue him.

Asuna laughed. "I'll let it slide today, but maybe we should look into brightening up your wardrobe sometime."

Kirigaya didn't answer, but he held out his elbow for Asuna to latch onto. They walked side by side up to the corner Ayano-san had told them the convention center would be on. However, when the building came into sight the couple stopped dead in their tracks. Shocked didn't even begin to cover their feelings.

Lines of people stretched out from the doors. Costumes in every color of the rainbow could be seen, and a lot of them were way too revealing to wear in the summer, let alone in the colder months like today. There were masks, people carrying gigantic swords, and Kirigaya could've sworn he saw someone walking around in a very realistic Gundam suit.

"What the…" Kirigaya stammered. Asuna just pointed to a billboard hanging above the entrance to the center.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Welcome to Anime EVOlution-Tokyo Edition!**


	2. Modeling Is Harder Than It Looks

 

Disclaimer-Will never own SAO, such a shame.

Chapter 2-Modeling Is Harder Than It Looks

Ayano-san was beside herself with glee. The outfit the stylist had provided for her was perfect! A beautiful pale blue trench coat opened dramatically at her waist to display a chic leather pleated skirt. White stockings covered her legs. Perfectly matching pale blue leather boots graced her feet. Overall the style reminded her of her Alfheim Online outfit. Ayano-san gripped the dragon pendant that hung around her neck. It was a stylized version of Pina, the inspiration for the outfit.

Ayano-san felt a little better with even the illusion of support from her draconian partner. She took a deep breath, and let her hair out of their usual pigtails. Today she was going to look a little more grown up, and hopefully feel that way too. She wondered if Kirito-san would like her hair down…Ayano-san slapped her cheeks, telling herself it was to bring a little more color. Yeah that was it. She needed to look her best for her first modeling job.

With a determined look Ayano-san stepped out of the tent her sponsors had set up for the models. She looked around with interest at all the costumes in the convention center. Inside was a maelstrom of color and creativity. People could walk around in jeans, parade around with tails, or some even pretended to not be human at all. She was a bit uncomfortable with all the costumes that looked similar to armor in Sword Art Online, and Alfheim. In fact several of the costumes looked very similar to the armor of her guild mates. She shook her head. It was an anime convention, of course there would be a heavy fantasy following. Ayano-san saw people wearing hoodies with ears and tails. She saw several of the men carrying fake gigantic swords. There was one girl that passed her that looked like a harem girl. It all looked so fun, and later she would get to host at the male cosplay competition! She couldn't wait to see all the costumes.

"Yo-ho Keiko-chan! I found everybody!" A familiar voice called out from across the center. Ayano-san smiled brilliantly, as she ran up to her friends.

It was a very uncomfortable Kirigaya Kazuto that followed Shinozaki-san through the crowds inside the convention center. Asuna didn't seemed bothered by anything. In fact she seemed fascinated at their surroundings. Kazuto couldn't help but feel defensive. He had to stop himself to reaching for the sword that should have been on his back. There were way too many people with armor similar to characters in Sword Art Online, or its later incarnation Alfheim Online.

He kept his eyes open, ready to dodge if any of those large swords even pointed his way. He was so busy watching for an attack, he missed the whispering that followed them. Asuna was not so oblivious. She pulled the jacket she had on a little closer. Was there something wrong with it? She thought the whole outfit was pretty fashionable, and despite her teasing Kirigaya-kun looked good in his trademark black. Yet everyone kept whispering as they passed by. She glanced at the other normally dressed people in the crowd. No one was whispering about them. What was going on?

Asuna was pulled out of her thoughts, when Shinozaki-chan called out. ""Yo-ho Keiko-chan! I found everybody!"

A short young woman waved in reply. Asuna's mouth hung open, she almost couldn't recognize Ayano-san. Her long brown hair was hanging down, and shining in the light of the convention center. The slight make-up she had was very tasteful. She looked so grown up, a miniature warrior in pale blue. Yet the ensemble also reminded her of something. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Kazuto smiled at his kohai, letting some of the tension out his shoulders. "You look amazing Ayano-san. Is this what you are wearing for your job today?"

Ayano-san grinned at her friends. She did a small twirl to show off her outfit. "Yep! This look was created by the amazing Yamada-sensei, and inspired by the best dragon in virtual world Pina!" The young woman's hand went up to the depiction of a flying white dragon hanging at her throat. "Even if she can't be here physically, she can be her in spirit."

"Then why did you even need us to come support you squirt?" Shinozaki joked, while hugging the transformed Keiko-chan. "You've got the outfit, and the photographer said he was just about ready for the shoot. You'll be done before the hour is up."

Ayano-san pouted. Even under the make-up, their guildmate was still there. "I've never done a photo shoot before, and besides there's still the contest later."

Asuna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What contest? I thought this was about modeling?"

Shinozaki-san squeezed the pouting girl, stealing her breath so she couldn't answer. "Yeah they need some pictures, but this cutie's main job is to act as host to Cosplay Contest later in the afternoon. Yamada-sensei is a big deal when it comes to coming up with the hottest costumes for events like this. He makes stuff for the licensed stuff, and even creates original ensembles like Keiko-chan's for events all over the country."

Ayano-san finally managed to get out from under Shinozaki-chan with a well-placed heel to the older girl's ankle. Shinozaki-san jumped up and down in pain, while the others laughed. The miniature warrior urged the others to follow her back to the tent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinozaki Rika was impressed. She knew that Keiko-chan had some experience with acting as a mascot. It was her claim to fame after all in Sword Art Online. When Kirito had first introduced them, she had to admit she had expected some spoiled brat. Silica had been anything but. Sure she was a bit clumsy, but she tried really hard. Now she was a valuable member of their guild in Alfheim. Sometimes if the others were busy she and Silica would go find adventures on their own, Leafa-chan usually joining them if she didn't have kendo practice.

Rika-chan pulled her attention back to Keiko-chan's photoshoot. She loved that her friend was doing so well. She just wondered if she would be handle the crowds in the afternoon contests. She smiled to herself. If Keiko-chan got too nervous, a few teasing comments could usually pull her out of it. After all it was best friend's job to push their friends along if they ever got stuck.

Kirigaya-kun moved up beside her. "She's doing pretty well don't you think?"

Rika-chan glanced back at the aspiring model. "Yeah, but it's this afternoon I'm worried about. Taking a photograph is one thing. Acting as a host in front of a rowdy crowd is another."

Kirigaya-kun broke out into  _that_ smile that always set her heart racing. "Ayano-san might get nervous at first, but she won't stay that way for long. She always bounces back from her intimidation stronger than ever. Especially with all of us standing in the audience, cheering her on." That was so like him, supportive, but so oblivious to the feelings of the female population. Keiko-chan would either die from embarrassment or a nose bleed is she heard him say all that. However, Shinozaki Rika could bluff with the best of them. Even if on the inside her inner fan girl was bouncing off the walls in happiness.

"Yeah, that's true. Plus, if she messes up I can always start catcalling from the floor. Once Keiko-chan turns red, no one will care if she stutters or moves like a spaz. She's too adorable." Kirigaya-kun tried to hide a smirk, a sure sign that he was trying not to laugh. No stop it! Bad! That only makes him look more adorable. Oh who was she kidding, she loved making the stoic swordsman laugh. "What do you think would work best? Shake that booty like a can of V-8! Low Sodium! No? How about, get it girl?"

Kirigaya-kun was starting to lose it. She could see his lips twitching, and decided to up the ante. "Good morning, good looking! Would you like some fries with that shake?" Close, but not enough.

"You're like ranch dressing. You go with everything!"

It worked! Kirigaya burst out laughing! Asuna-chan broke off talking to the photographer to stare at her boyfriend. She smiled bemusedly. It was rare for Kirigaya-kun to laugh. Smile? Sure. Smirk? Put him in front of a mob, and it was bound to happen. So far only Yui-chan and Rika-chan could pull off making him laugh. Such a shame too, he actually looked his age when he was busting a gut.

Apparently, their group was not the only ones to notice the breakdown of the teenager. The crowds who continued to hang around them started to whisper again. A few of the braver ones moving closer. One girl came up to the still laughing Kirigaya-kun, clutching a notebook to her chest.

"Excuse me. Are you the real Kirito-sama?" That cut off the boy's chortles. Suddenly, the serious demeanor was back. He eyed the girl warily. All humor gone, not that she noticed. "Would you please sign my autograph book?"

That seemed to be the signal for the rest of the crowd. More catcalls and calls for autographs filled the air.

"Crimson Flash Asuna over here!"

"Silica-chan! You look so cute!"

"Kirito-sama! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yo, Black Swordsman. Kinda short aren't ya?"

The crowd started hemming the SAO players in, clamoring to touch, talk, and cajole them. The photographer stopped snapping pictures, distracted by the crowd. It was Keiko-chan that saved the day. Realizing that the others had no experience with this sort of thing, she ushered the others into the changing tent, even forcibly pulling in Rika-chan who had been too shocked to move.

Once the curtain was closed, their shortest guildmate turned around and sighed. "We should be safe here. The only problem is that once a crowd gets going like this they won't stop any time soon. We either have to wait them out, or distract them somehow." Keiko-chan seemed so put out, and Rika-chan couldn't help feeling guilty. They hadn't meant to, but thanks to the SAO wannabes Keiko-chan's photoshoot had been ruined.

"What is going on here?" An imperious voice rang out. A short woman with cropped hair stepped into the tent. The other employees were sent into a tizzy, some even bowing to the intimidating woman.

Keiko-chan clapped her hands in excitement. "Yamada-sensei! How wonderful to see you." Yamada-sensei? As in the sensei that designed all the clothes, and was the one who personally picked Keiko-chan for this job. Oh no.

"Keiko-chan! You look even better than I could have hoped! Why aren't you out there getting more photos, so that we can preserve your cuteness forever?" Yamada-sensei smiled. Trust Keiko-chan to bring a smile to anyone's face.

The shorter girl huffed. "The crowd out there is getting a little out of hand. They won't stop harassing my friends. They seem to have mistaken all of us for some of the Sword Art Online players. We had to stop the photoshoot for now. I'm so sorry everyone!" Keiko-chan bowed to the staff.

The photographer laughed. "Relax cutie. I got plenty of shots. You're a natural. You picked a real natural Yamada-sensei."

The designer turned pensive. "Well if those miscreants out there have mistaken your group as something else, is there any way we can convince them they're wrong?"

Rika-chan smiled mischievously, and raised her hand. "Actually sensei, I have an idea."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*End Note* I saw this one guy that interrupted a bunch of jerks making catcalls to a group of girls in the mall. He walked right in between the two groups, and started waving hello. "Thanks guys! I try really hard to look this good." The jerks were appalled. They started sputtering, "NOT YOU!" After that they quickly vacated the spot. I went up to him, and thanked him. Turns out he wasn't interested in guys, but hated when people were being asshats. He was totally my hero.


End file.
